Refrigerating apparatuses having a cooler that is attached to a refrigerant pipe of a refrigerant circuit to cool a heat generating component, such as a power module, by a refrigerant flowing in the refrigerant pipe, have been used (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the air conditioner of Patent Document 1, a board on which a heat generating component is provided and a metal cooler attached to a refrigerant pipe so as to cover part of the refrigerant pipe are supported on a casing of an outdoor unit by being attached to a switch box fixed to the inside of the casing. Specifically, a through hole is formed in one of side plates of the switch box. A heat transfer plate is attached to the outside of the side plate to close the through hole, and the board is attached to the inside of the side plate in parallel with the heat transfer plate. Further, a heat generating component provided on the board is attached to an inner surface of the heat transfer plate, and the cooler is attached to an outer surface of the heat transfer plate. In this configuration, heat dissipated from the heat generating component is absorbed into the refrigerant flowing in the refrigerant pipe by way of the heat transfer plate, the cooler, and the refrigerant pipe. As a result, the heat generating component is cooled.
As described, in the above air conditioner, the board and the cooler are attached to the switch box, and the switch box is fixed to the casing, thereby making the board and the cooler supported on the casing. Further, in the above air conditioner, since the cooler and the board are attached to the switch box, even when vibrations of the compressor in the refrigerant circuit are transmitted to the cooler through the refrigerant pipe during an operation, the vibrations are transmitted not only to the heat generating component, but also to the board, thereby preventing an excess load from being applied to a lead line of the heat generating component.